Rest In Peace Thomas Clarkson 2006 To 2013
by SteamingGilmorePotterLover98
Summary: Rest In Peace Tom
1. Goodbye Tom

He was a teacher

A Father Figure To Many

Missed by thousands

Always there to help

Always there to care

Forever In the hearts of Britain

We will miss you

Tom Clarkson


	2. The Aftermath

The little church was crammed full of people Karen, Josh, Tariq, Chlo, Donte and their child Izzie, Grantley and Maggie, Mika, Christine, Kacey, Jannece, Steph, Michael and over a hundred others as no teacher at Waterloo Road had ever been so loved and admired all the years he had worked there he had been respected and loved. But now he was with Lorna, Izzie, Sambucca, Denzil, Maxine.

Goodbye Tom was uttered by the entire congregation as a whole.

High above heights far beyond what we could ever achieve a young man stood with his arms round two of his best friends Lorna and Izzie have you guessed it was Tom looking down on the people he loved most


	3. The Reactions

Christine's Point of View: He just seemed to fly as he fell from above and then that awful sound the deadening thump as he struck the ground desperately I tried to keep him holding onto life but he he he just drifted away that night I finally had a drink a mouthful the rest I poured down the sink sick with myself thinking how disgusted Tom would be if he saw me.

Nikki's Point Of View: THUMP it rang in my ears for hours after, suddenly Kyle was Public Enemy Number One he must suffer for what he did to Tom.

Joshua's Point Of View: "Dad's What no no he can't be Miss Boston your wrong get off my phone now I'm speaking to my dad right now you sicko" I cut her off and tried to call Dad all I got was answerphone but it can't be true it just can't be true don't let it be true please please.

Connor's Point Of View: I knew what was going to happen but I couldn't turn away it went through me that thump. after tonight I wouldn't complain mum if she had a drink after seeing that so close I wouldn't blame her at all

Chlo's Point Of View: I felt my knees crumple my back slide down the wall as I listened to BBC News announcing that Tom Clarkson was dead he was like a father to me certainly more than that oaf that is my dad it couldn't be true oh god oh god what about Josh his son does he know.

Grantly's Point Of View: My oldest and loyalist friend we've been through every Head-Teacher since Jack Rimmer heck we managed to survive the school closing and moving to Scotland for Christ's sake why did that little thug have to come back god if I see that kid again I'll murder him with my own two hands i'll shove him off the roof see how he likes his own medicine

Kacey's Point Of View: No he was just joking I'm sure he's just joking he'll sit up in a minute and everyone will laugh and say "You had us worried for a minute" He's not sitting up there's no laughter only deadly silence guess that's the end of the girls football then.

Sonya's Point Of View: OH MY GOD oh my god TOM! he's oh my god oh my god Tom's DEAD! OH MY GOD


	4. The Actual Chapter Four Six Months On

**_SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY AND ANOTHER GAZILLION SORRIES I thought I had uploaded this and after reading the reviews clicked to see what you were on about and found I had accidently uploaded the file above this and never realised So so sorry here's the actual chapter._**

The new September Day dawned bright and damp, yes the rain was back. As Christine pulled in she saw it the block where he f "No She couldn't think about it now not now not with a day of school still to come and here was her son and daughter in law coming in on their bicycles from their new flat they looked so sweet together. And there was Grantley fit as ever after receiving Tom's Kidneys which were left to him in his will, he had refused at first but when Maggie said that it was Tom's dying wish he relented but he still felt guilty. They all did, Sonya was here now back to her bubbly self, the new English Teacher was here as well an ex Waterloo Kid Scout was here on training they were glad to see her back. But now it wasn't called Waterloo Road it had a new name in memeory of Tom Clarkson "Tom Clarkson's Waterloo Road" was it's new name ironically given by the council it was in his memory, after all who else had given so much to this school no one not even the founders had given so much but now he was gone and it was time for life to go on but everyone who had known Tom (that was still alive) would miss him till time itself ran out aching to see him again to even her he was a sort of father figure he was one of the most sensible, dependable, loyal, and caring going beyond the call of duty for collegues, students friends and family

Good Bye Tom for the last time

_**First ever AUN **_

_**I know it says completed all the time but I keep thinking that I've finally finshed and then you review (Thank You VERY VERY much by the way love you chaps) and it sets me off again. But if any of you have ideas either review and or PM me and I will make a promise now to attempt it I swear by Tom's Grave. **_

_**Thank You So much for taking time to read this piece**_


End file.
